Unamusement Park
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: A short prompt to: "I was walking by the roller coasters and SOMEONE'S SHOE FLEW OFF AND HIT ME IN THE HEAD" AU


Weiss huffed to herself for possibly the hundredth time that afternoon as she walked around the bustling amusement park. People shoving past her at every turn and at point she was sure she had felt a pinch to her backside when a group of men in there 20's had squeezed by.

The college sophomore growled under her breath as she scanned the crowds for her midnight haired roommate.

Blake had insisted they come to the park today, she was dying to see a band that was set to play in an hour or so. _Punch out_ if she recalled correctly. Some form of punk rock or another, she wasn't a fan but she could clearly picture the poster Blake had hung up over her bed with the lead singer standing front and center.

A muscular woman with lilac eyes and a mane of golden hair, proudly displaying the twin ornate dragon tattoos that wound around both said muscular arms.

Blake had nearly had a seizure when she caught wind of their performance at the amusement park., however with the amount of money she had just had too spend on text books for the coming semester had been unable to afford to go. Weiss had taken one look at her friends dull golden eyes and drooping ears atop her head and sighed before siting the faunus's upcoming birthday and bought the tickets.

Weiss had never seen the other woman show so much emotion over anything as she had that day.

She was now searching for said woman through the throng, one moment they were standing next to each other and the next she had vanished, she was very good at that.

The crowed had finally thinned some as she made her way over toward the rides, hiding from the harsh glare of the early autumn sun underneath the rollercoaster tracks as she checked her phone, no calls.

She'd attempted to call the other woman but had only gotten her voicemail. She huffed again, slipping the device back into her jean pocket.

A rumbling nearby had her looking up as the roller coaster came sailing by, filling the slightly quieter air with both delighted and terrified screams. Items fell around her as they sailed over head, upside down. Change, papers and a phone. She glanced up again only to suddenly see an object bigger than the rest come flying at her but she realized too late as it smacked her in the face full force.

She jerked back, hands rushing to her face to clutch at her face and she could immediately feel the warm liquid seeping out of her nose, eyes squeezed shut and watering with pain.

It was only a few moments later that the quick running of feet brought her attention to something else other than the pain in her face.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry!"

She cracked her eyes open to see a girl standing in front of her maybe a year or two younger then Weiss herself, Her bobbed hair was black, dyed bright red at the ends and she had a couple of silver hoop gauges in each ear, the same sterling color as her eyes.

Weiss was struck even more speechless then before.

"Oh no, your nose." She rushed forward, trying to see the damage through Weiss's fingers. "better get you to the medical tent." She hummed as she reached down and scooped up the item that had nailed Weiss, a red and black converse shoe and slipped it on, tugging the laces tight for good measure. She grabbed her elbow and began pulling her through the crowds with deft swiftness. Weiss could do little more then follow, she couldn't take her hands off her bleeding nose less she spill blood all over her white turtleneck.

Within a few minutes she was sitting in the medical tent as a paramedic cleaned her nose and told her it was going to be fine as he put some gauze in her nose and left.

"I'm really really sorry about my shoe." She looked up at the girl still standing nearby. She now had a better look at the girl.

She was wearing black skinny jeans, a black , studded leather belt hung off her hips. A red shirt with a burning rose emblemized in black on the chest and the accursed black and red converse. She looked like she'd walked out of a punk rock concert, ironically enough. Weiss wasn't a fan of the look but on this girl it was…appealing, whispered in the back of her head, anger was on the forefront.

She stood and stomped out of the tent the girl following behind her, still apologizing.

"This was all my fault, I'm am really.." She was cut off as Weiss spun around.

"Stop following me, you and your damn shoe." She growled, though it came out high and nasally.

The girl shrank back, shoulders scrunched up to her neck.

"I'm just really sorry." She mumbled. Before Weiss could say anything else a yell cause her to turn.

'Weiss, where have you been i..what happened to you?" Blake walked up to her roommate, looking at her nose curiously.

Weiss sent a quick glare over her shoulder at the red haired girl who hunched further at the look. Weiss quickly explained her incident and the cause of it who stood behind her.

"Oh, do you think we should go home? I can see the show another time" Blake wondered.

Weiss could see the disappointment in her friends eyes but Blake would always put her friends wellbeing before her enjoyment.

Before she could answer the girl jumped in.

'Oh, you guys are here to see the show, are you fans?" She asked, silver eyes lighting up. Weiss just scowled but Blake gave a small smile.

"I guess you could say I'm a mega fan." Her cheeks lit up at the admission. The girl squealed

"If you need to leave before the show because of what happened let me make it up to you real quick, follow me." She beckoned them as she started walking off and waving them to come on.

Blake glanced at her friend who just huffed and Blake started following, Weiss followed Blake, reluctantly.

The girl lead them over toward the stage area and around back.

Two large men dressed in black shirts reading "Staff" stood blocking the entrance to the back. They smiled at the girl as she flashed a badge hanging from her neck on a lanyard that Weiss had only just noticed.

They stepped to block Blake and Weiss but the girl was quick to tap them.

"It's okay guys they're with me." She smiled brightly as she reassured them and wordlessly they stepped aside. Blake and Weiss both blinked but followed the girl to the back. Stage hands walked around carrying sound equipment. A tall lanky one with a mop of blonde hair walked by and the girl stopped him.

"Hey, Jaune, you seen my sis?" She asked. He steadied the boxes in his hands before nodding.

"Yeah she's in back in her room." He nodded toward the back. She smiled and thanked him, looking back at them.

"Come on come on!" She grinned and took off toward the back in dash of speed. Blake and Weiss followed before she stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Hey, sis, can I come in?" It was silent for a second before the door flung open and the girl was enveloped in a painful looking hug by a taller…muscular blonde with a mane of gold, dragon tattoos on full display.

Weiss saw Blake's jaw come unhinged. Her own was close, she wasn't a fan but even she recognized the golden haired woman from Blake's poster.

"Yang Xiao Long…" Blake mumbled.

"Hey, sis. I figured you'd still be playing around out there." She grinned The girl huffed.

"I'm 19, I don't play!" She squealed as the woman hugged her as she laughed.

When she pried herself out of her grip she turned back to Blake and Weiss.

"I wanted you to meet a fan." Blake jolted as lilac eyes turned to her.

"Hey it's always nice to meet a fan." She walked forward and held out her hand. Blake numbly took it and Yang gave it a hardy shake. "especially one so cute.." She grinned and winked. Blake's face lit like a Christmas tree.

"You want a tour of the stage?" She offered. Blake nodded numbly as the blonde led her away. Weiss couldn't see the appeal in the blonde but was happy that her friend got what she wanted.

She turned too look at the other girl shuffling awkwardly.

"So…I hope that this helps make up for what happened..."She mumbled.

Weiss sighed silently. It had been an accident…and the voice in the back of her mind was telling her she was..kinda cute..

"I'm Weiss…Weiss Schnee" She offered with a small smile. Silver eyes blinked before breaking out in a wide grin that made the older girls heart thump.

"Ruby Rose."

* * *

A short to the AU prompt

' _I was walking by the roller coasters and_ _SOMEONE'S_ _SHOE FLEW OFF AND HIT ME IN THE HEAD" AU_


End file.
